Iskios Sabazios
Iskios Sabazios (Rheinbund) was born recently but its ancient spirit takes root in Séquanes rivers in the time of Celtic, It's a french nationalist but proud of its franche-comté( it never say free-county we didn't know why) origin it is known for his great friendship with the Scots and Germans except when the latter spoke of the German Alsace (it became intoxicated with rage) it also a member of pan-francism. Title Great Duke of Sequania Meme Master Rheinbundball Preferred countries 1°) France 2°) Germany Scotland 4°) Czechoslovakia Duchy of Warsaw .... a complex thing and... not just kidding Iskios Sabazios is a nationalist but it love his region and it's proud of it so never say that it's a burgundian, (it's like saying that a Quebecois is Canadian) Burgundy region is the thing it hates most in the world almost as much as kebabs it always defend Walloon, Quebecois, aostians, ... separatist , and will defend the Scots, but it hate regional separatists in France (except few) even if Rheinbund likes local cultures such as Brittany, Corsica, Alsace ... strangely it likes the old Burgundian kingdom considered as far right people it defines itself himself as a leftist sovereignist It first love was Joan d'arc which is her greatest heroine it admires Napoleon III and respects Napoleon it like Philippe ii Auguste It hate European union and it's a member of the French liberation front against the evil european union. it love Cancoillotte, comté, ... but hate alcohols it also love History Elsass war ''Elsass war Article '' Rheinbund is a famous French general against the "German invader" (his own words we do not endorse these remarks) to "protect Alsace" even if it despise the French elite for it they are too mean with Alsatian he fought as much by force of arms as by the spirit and helped with these gallant friends froggies they several times prevented the French defeat it is one of the most ardent fighter of this war Team Kurwa History despite or because of these multiple battle for Alsace a great friendship appeared between Ludwig and Rheinbund these two people sharing many common points. Having learned of the existence of another froggies Arthur pushed Markus to invite Rheinbund in team Kurwa it saw the emergence of new member and the disappearance of former member. it gets very well with everyone except when it talking about Alsace It's respected for his Meme. represenation of the arrival of Iskios in the team Kurwa : Sayings "A good Burgundian, is a dead Burgundian" "My windows is like my girlfriend 10" "Franche-comté über alles" "Napoleon III is the best" "Ail, Aïe, Heil, ..." it think that it's funny "Insert french quote" "insert meme" "Burgundian, BURGUNDIAN, fuck you, i'm Franc-comtois..." "Russia Strategy 1 mass mass army 2 MASS MASS MASS ARMY 3 IF 1 and 2 didn't work burn you're capital (work only in the cold area)" (but it love Russia) 'Rattachement in Coming" "comtois rends-toi nenni ma foi." "french universalist powa" Games Dota 2 Robotcrat Europa universalis Iv ... tribute Out of deference for Rheinbund (and for the lol) this article was written in Engrish (the teram kruwa language) Category:Members